Needles and Serums
by RoselovesThorn
Summary: A sudden rush of bravery flooded Cole; he ambled into the room and pushed open the door. The occupant was hunkered over by a dresser, clad in grey sweats obviously search for a shirt which looked like a difficult task in the chaotic mess that was Sam Roth's room. He glanced up meeting the older man's eyes. "What do you want, Cole?" "Want to do a little experiment, Ringo?" Sam sig


**Yeh, I have no idea where this is going and I'm tired of it sitting there on my desktop watching me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because if I did Grace would be gone (dead) and Cole and Sam would be together...**

**PM with any thoughts because I do still want to finish I'm just blocked. :(**

* * *

Needles and Serums

He was standing at the front window when Cole found him, yellow eyes wandering over the snow covered forest that lay before him and the glass. "She's out there somewhere, out there lost and alone, I need to find her, before she shifts."

Cole stood beside him glancing at Sam but not meeting his eyes. He saw that look in the younger man's eyes, again. Love, longing...the look Sam always had when it came to Grace. The way he smiled when they were together, the longing when they were apart. If only Sam looked at him that way. Cole St. Clair wasn't used to falling for people; he was the one with rock star good looks, that girl and guys fell head over heels for, until he met Sam Roth that was. Sam was immune to his charm. He responded to Cole's award winning smirks with a scowl or just an absent look. Cole hated it, he wanted Sam to smile at him like he did with Grace, he wanted Sam. "We'll find her, Ringo."

The younger man looked surprised, unused to Cole being sincere.

"Thank you." murmured Sam, his yellow eyes still lingering on the snow covered forest outside. "I'm going to go take a shower, don't burn down the house."

Cole raised his arm in a mock army salute, "I'll make no promises, Ringo."

A small smile ghosted across Sam's face. He turned and made his way towards the stairs blatantly unaware of the green eyes watching his departure. Cole's eyes left Sam and wandered towards the window. They bore into the silent scenic night watching and waiting, in a trance. Then Cole retreated to upstairs.

Cole smirked when he heard the drone of Sam's voice over the spray of the shower. The brunette stood by the door listening to the younger man sing. He let his mind wander picturing Sam close his eyes as he faced the hot spray of water and ran his hands through his hair. Cole pictured droplets of water trailing down Sam's neck across his chest and over his hip bones. A small groan escaped the rock star's lips. He thought about Sam running his hands over his body, Cole's hand then replaced Sam's, vividly feeling the flushed skin under his fingertips. Caught up in his fantasies Cole was oblivious to the water switching off, the swoosh of the shower curtain being pulled back and the door adjacent to him swinging open. Sam stepped into the hallway confusion filling his bright yellow eyes, "Why are you loitering outside the bathroom?"

Cole quickly wiped the dazed expression from his face, "Waiting for the shower, Ringo, I reek!"

Sam rolled his eyes then stalked of down the hallway. Cole's eyes followed him willing the towel around the ebony's waist to slide to the ground. That didn't happen and Sam disappeared into his bedroom. A sudden rush of bravery flooded Cole; he ambled into the room and pushed open the door. The occupant was hunkered over by a dresser, clad in grey sweats obviously search for a shirt which looked like a difficult task in the chaotic mess that was Sam Roth's room. He glanced up meeting the older man's eyes. "What do you want, Cole?"

"Want to do a little experiment, Ringo?"

Sam sighed, rising to his feet, and facing the slightly taller man, "Fine, but if you're about to stab me with one of your concoctions..."

He was interrupted by Cole's lips crashing down on his own. All defences falling when the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth, Sam let himself be pushed against the hard wall and man-handled by the obnoxious, cocky, selfish, gorgeous Cole St. Clair. A groan escaped Cole's lips when Sam kissed him back.

"Enjoying yourself, Ringo, I know I am." chuckled Cole, lips millimetres from Sam's. He trailed a hand down Sam's chest. "You gave in faster than I thought you would."

Sam scowled, "Get off me, Cole."

"No can do, I'm enjoying this too much." He rolled his hips grinding against Sam, a growl escaping the smaller man's lips. "See, now you're doing it right."

"Stop it, Cole." gasped Sam, trying to free himself from Cole's prison like arms.

"Sorry, Ringo, but I'm enjoying this too much."

Sam pushed at Cole's chest sending him sprawling across the younger man's bed. "Wow, Ringo I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"Stop, Cole, this is wrong I love Grace, I can't...not with you...not with anyone."

Cole's eyes wandered over the man in front of him. His shoulder and left arm were pressed against the wall, holding up his shaky breathless body.

"Whatever, Ringo, not like I care." Cole pushed himself off the bed and stepped towards the door, "You have to admit though, it was a damn good kiss."

Unexpectedly Sam pushed himself off the wall launching himself at the brunette. They landed on his bed as Sam fiercely pressed his lips against Cole's. The older man's lips vibrated under Sam's as Cole chuckled, "Didn't know I was that irresistible."

"Shut up." growled Sam, pushing Cole into the mattress.

Hands trailed down Cole's clothed covered chest, making a groan escape his lips. He never imagined it be like this. Cole St. Clair was certainly not used to being dominated. Sam was shorter than him and very lanky but he held Cole down with brute force and drove him crazy.

"Just how far are you planning on taking this _experiment_?" inquired Sam, his chest rising and falling filling his deprived lungs with oxygen.

Cole smirked, "As far as you want, Ringo."

A grin spread across Sam's face, "Good to know."

Sam shifted his hips grinding their arousal's together. A throaty groan rolled from Cole's mouth. "Jesus, Ringo, you're certainly into it now."

Sam scowled as he traced his hands under Cole's T-shirt and down his chest. He pushed it towards his shoulders the pulled it over Cole's head, trailed his hand back down Cole's chest. A soft hiss escaped Cole's lips as Sam's nail scraped across his nipple. Tired of being held down Cole grabbed the younger man's biceps and flipped him over, then rolled over on top of him, his denim clad knee in-between Sam's thighs. "Have you ever done this before, with another guy, I mean?"

Cole nodded, "Yeh, you?"

"No."

Even in the dim room he could see nervousness clearing the fog of lust in Sam's eyes. Cole felt exhausted, something about the boy underneath him made him feel tired, and open, too open. "Well shit, Ringo, now isn't exactly the best time to back out."

Cole was hurt, Cole was confused_. It's not like I love him or anything, I'm just horny and lonely and he's so beautiful._

Even if he wasn't before, Sam was certainly beautiful now, his damp hair stuck in small tufts where Cole's finger's had tangled through it, his rising and falling chest was littered with small bites and scraped as well as his neck, a soft red was dusted across hiss his cheeks, and his slightly parted lips were dark and swollen. _You're beautiful; you know that, Ringo, I don't fall for people I never have but you, you I've fallen for._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand tracing up his bare chest. "You in there?"

Cole shook himself out of his thoughts, glancing up at Sam "You're still wearing too many clothes, Ringo." He observed, as his teeth trailed down the younger man's chest. A soft whimper escaped Sam's lips gaining a chuckle from Cole. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet and you're already putty in my hands."

"Just hurry up all ready." gasped Sam.

Cole's head raised, his chin brushing Sam's abdomen, "I've been waiting a long time for this, Ringo, I'm gonna make it last."

His further exploration of Sam's flushed form was interrupted when a thumb and finger latched onto his chin and tilted his head upwards.

"What makes you think this won't happen again?"

A small chuckle escaped Cole's lips, "Am I that irresistible?"

Sam didn't respond till two hands clenched his ass, bucked up against Cole, emitting another chuckled from the older man when Sam's erection brushed against his chest.


End file.
